Time And Time Again
by joedan84
Summary: Clark looks through Chloe's song collection and stumbles upon one that means more than he thinks.


Started and Finished: April 15, 203

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Rosetta

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: Cool, Crush, Tempest, Vortex

Summary: Clark looks through Chloe's song collection and stumbles upon one that means more than he thinks.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Author's Note: This fic is for Amanda, on the yahoo group. Also, for Mary who issued me the challenge: To write a Chlark wherein Clark finds this song (that was playing in Vortex when Chloe was deleting the pictures of them) and finds out why it's so special.

Author's Note #2: Gotta tell you guys. With the way this show is going, this will most likely be my last Chloe/Clark. At least until Chloe actually acts on her feelings. From now on it's Chloe/Pete, and Clark/Lana, with some Chloe/Lex thrown into the mix. Well, the Chlark was fun while it lasted. Enjoy you guys!

****

Time And Time Again

Chloe concentrated on her computer screen, typing her thoughts out with little clicks of the keys on her keyboard. She chewed on her lip as she worked the thoughts in her head out into her article.

"Chloe," Clark whined. "It's too quiet. I can't concentrate."

"CDs. On table. By stereo," she answered in small sentences, not glancing up from her computer.

Clark stood, moving to the table to flip through the small stack of CDs. "Remy Zero, 

Riddlin' Kids, Superchick," Clark read, chuckling at the last one. "Hey, Chloe, who's Stretch Princess?"

Chloe finally looked up from her computer, her mind already going back to when she had played that song endlessly on her stereo. "They're a band, Clark," she said, trying to shake the thoughts from her head.

Clark grinned goofily. "Well, I know that much, Chloe. What do they sing? Do I know any of their songs?"

Chloe sighed softly, standing and walking to him. "Here," she said, taking the CD and popping it out of the case. 

Clark watched as Chloe slid the CD into the stereo, hitting play. "I don't know that one," he said, flipping through the songs, only listening to the beginnings. 

Chloe watched Clark flip, hoping he wouldn't recognize the song whose lyrics were burned into her mind. 

"Wait, I recognize this one," Clark said, stopping on a familiar song.

Chloe's eyes fell as the beats wafted through the room. She stared at the stereo, the door, anything but Clark as the familiar words came through the speakers. "You, uh, know this one?" she asked.

Clark's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know why. It feels like I've heard it, but I don't know the lyrics."

Chloe sighed in relief. Good, so maybe she could use his reputation as dense to her advantage. Get the heat off of herself.

"I know!" Clark exclaimed, trying to think. "You were playing it in here. I remember. For weeks I'd walk by and it would be playing."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Yeah, it was kind of my song for the moment."

Clark looked confused again. "Why?"

Chloe hit the back button on the stereo, and paused the song. "Listen to the lyrics, Clark," she said, pushing play.

*Oh to love you to love you not   
it makes no difference it's all that I've got   
and there's no reason for you to watch while I wait for you to be perfect   
perfectly late 

Oh to have not or to have   
you swear on your life it's out of your hands   
and there's no peace for the one you left here   
oh you've perfectly no idea   
that this never ends *

Chloe could see the thoughts floating through Clark's head as he concentrated on the lyrics. She started to get nervous. What if he realized why she liked the song so much? Would he run like at the formal? Or would he finally get a clue?  
  
* And time and time again   
I lose everything   
it's funny how it never changes   
I'm wrapped around your finger   
love's gentle but love's unkind   
you're lost for words and I'm out of time   
and there's no comfort that calls me to stay   
when your perfect excuses are perfectly made   
oh this never ends *

Clark listened intently to the lyrics, focusing in on them. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember what had happened around the time that Chloe had adopted the song. Chloe could almost see realization dawning on him.  
  
*And time and time again   
I lose everything   
it's funny how it never changes   
I'm wrapped around your finger   
time and time again   
I lose everything   
it's funny but you'll never change   
I'm wrapped around your finger *

Chloe took a deep breath. Yeah, Clark knew exactly what the lyrics meant. Or, at least he looked like he almost knew. As the song played itself out Chloe got ready for the questions she knew were coming.  
  
*Oh to love you to love you not   
it makes no difference it's all that I've got   
and there's no comfort that calls me to stay   
oh you're perfect   
time and time again   
I lose everything   
it's funny how it never changes   
I'm wrapped around your finger*

"Chloe?" Clark asked, pausing the player. 

"Yeah, Clark?" Chloe asked nervously.

"I…" he trailed off. "Your song for the moment. But that was after…"

Chloe walked to the other side of the room. "The Spring Formal," she said quietly, her back turned.

"But you, said…" Clark trailed of again, looking very confused.

Chloe turned, her eyes watering. "I know what I said, Clark," she replied, almost harsh. 

A hurt look passed Clark's eyes. He looked down at the ground, then back up to her. "I'm sorry."

Chloe's face softened. "It's not your fault. Well, not totally," she said, giving an ironic smile. "I tend to send most guys running."

A shocked look took over Clark's face as he moved forward. "Chloe, you didn't send me running."

Chloe's eyes threatened to overflow with tears as she remembered. "Yes, I did," she said, laughing once at herself. "I went for what I wanted and I scared you away. But this was different."

Clark's eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "Different?"

Chloe nodded, a tear falling. "Different than Justin, or Sean, or those other idiots."

Clark took one step closer. "I don't understand, Chloe," he said, desperation in his eyes.

Chloe forced herself to meet his eyes, looking at him with watery eyes. "Because I really loved you, Clark," she said, her voice soft. "I really did. And maybe it's stupid, because no one could ever love me like that. Not like I loved y- Just look at my mom."

Clark walked to Chloe, wrapping her in a hug. "You're very capable of being loved, Chloe. Don't say that," he said, pulling back.

Chloe tried to smile, looking up at him. "Thanks, Clark."

Clark smiled softly, his voice quiet. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled sadly. "You're my best friend. You're supposed to say that."

"No, I shouldn't mean it like that because I'm your best friend," Clark replied, softly.

Confusion masked Chloe's face. "What?" she asked.

Clark gently reached up to wipe away her tears. "Give me another chance?" he asked, smiling at her.

A slow smile took over her face as she nodded. "But only one more, Kent. That's all," she said, trying to sound stern. Her grin betrayed the sound of her voice.

Clark leaned down, capturing her lips with his. "One more is all I need," he whispered against her lips.

Chloe grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you," Clark answered, resuming their kiss.


End file.
